Pet
by Nezumi Nanashi
Summary: Rufus gets a new pet. Cloud to be exact. YAOI! Warning, This has rape, violence,language, etc... Rufus/Cloud, Reno/Cloud.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING, This isn't all happiness and rainbows. I will be writing fucked up shit that may or may not have a happy ending. I haven't decided. Will have sex and naughty words. You have been warned. **

**I refuse to write Reno saying "Yo" every other sentence. **

**I don't know where to inject this story into the FFVII timeline, put it wherever you want.**

**I'll be switching over between Cloud and Reno's point of view.**

**Just to let you know, I write in bold so that I can make certain parts of my story easier to read. If bold print bothers you, you better turn back now, cause I ain't changing it.**

**This is man on man lovings/rapings/creepiness/awesomeness. Does that freak you out? Leave now.**

_When I write like this, it is the characters thoughts._

**I'm not easily offended. Say whatever the hell you want in a review. Just as long as it isn't, "WAAHH!! The bold print hurts my eyes!!" I might punch you if you write that.**

**All right, I babbled enough, let's start this bitch...**

* * *

**Pet Chapter 1 **

**(Cloud's POV)**

**Wham. Cloud went face down in the ground with a thud. **_What the fuck was that? _**Cloud reached over his shoulder to grab his trusty Buster Sword. Thud, his face went straight back in the dirt as a boot pressed into his back.**

"**I didn't think it would be this easy Cloud." **

**Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, recognizing Renos voice. "Dammit Reno, I thought we were done with the fighting. Or is this a suicide attempt? I guarantee, I will kill you." **_Stupid fucking Turks._

**Reno removed Clouds sword, tossing it as far away as his strength would allow him. "Damn Strife, how you fight with that heavy thing is beyond me."**

"**What the hell do you want Reno?" Cloud was getting extremely annoyed with the red head. He couldn't think of any possible reason for the attack other than Reno was fucking around.**

**Reno lowered his body down to his knees, keeping Clouds arms pinned underneath, "Believe it or not, I'm on a mission."**

_A mission?! Shit, he's here to kill me? That doesn't make sense. _**"Why in the hell would Rufus want me killed?"**

"**Oh! Did you think I was on a mission to kill you? My bad! That's not why I'm here." Reno laughed.**

**Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, he was in a bad position to make any attempts at keeping his life. "Then why the hell are you sitting on my back, you dumb fucking Turk!"**

**Reno leaned down close to the blondes ear and whispered, "Because he wants you delivered, alive."**

**Cloud felt the sharp stab of a needle in his neck, and all went black.**

* * *

**(Reno POV)**

**Reno struggled to carry the Blonde up the stairs to his boss's apartment. Cloud was far heavier than he looked, and Reno was far weaker than he realized. **_I better get a raise for this._ **Reno dropped his baggage to the floor upon reaching the door. He jabbed his finger into the buzzer a couple of times, impatient to get in. The guards Rufus kept on this floor always creeped Reno out. Big ugly dudes, always staring at him.** **Reno turned his head towards the one guard closest to him and stuck out his tongue. **_As usual, no response. You think one day they'd at least threaten to beat my face in..._

"**Ah, Reno. You manage to deliver my package. Excellent." Rufus had appeared in the doorway, huge grin spreading across his face, "Brutus!" Rufus shouted, motioning the guard over, "Bring my package inside, and put the collar on him."**

_Collar? Why does he need a collar? _**Reno scratched his nose with his middle finger as the guard passed him. **_Hmmm... still no response. Maybe I should moon one of them eventually. That ought to piss them off. _**Reno smiled to himself not sure why he enjoyed the thought of pissing people off so much. He was a born instigator, and planned to remain that way.**

"**So boss, what's the plan for Strife?" Reno was more than a little curious about it. **

"**You don't worry your pretty little head about that," Rufus laughed, "I think you deserve a vacation** **for all the overtime you've been putting in for me. How about 2 weeks, full pay, in my mansion at Marina Del Ray?**"

_SWEET!! _**Reno beamed, no longer giving a shit about his Boss's package, "Hell yeah! When can I leave?"**

"**Go now, have fun**. **And fuck a couple of whores for me." Rufus patted the Turk on the back, letting Reno know it was time to leave.**

"**Damn. I'll fuck ten of 'em for you**," **Reno called, already jogging towards the stairs, "Thanks Boss!"**

**Rufus nodded, retreating into his apartment.**

_I'm going on Vacation. I'm going on Vacation. I'm gonna get laid. _**Reno mentally sang, approaching the stairs. He stopped and looked at the guard standing near the steps. **_This ought to do it. _**Reno unbuttoned his shirt, baring his naked chest to the guard. He popped a finger into his mouth, then slowly lowered his finger down to his nipple. He slowly circled his nipple with his finger while he made kiss noise towards the guard. **_DAMMIT! Still no response!_

**Reno sighed, buttoned his shirt, and ran out the building to have the best two weeks of his life.**

* * *

**(Cloud POV)**

"**Did you put the collar on him?"**

_Who's voice is that? Where am I? I can't open my eyes._

"**Oh good, he's already beginning to wake up. Perfect. You may leave Brutus."**

_Voice sounds familiar._ _Why can't I open my eyes? Reno... He drugged me. I'm going to kill that bastard if I survive this. _

"**Now let's get you undressed."**

**Cloud felt hands pulling off his shirt. When the hands moved down to remove his pants, he struggled to open his eyes, managing only to crack one half open. **_Rufus. I'm going to kill that dickwad too. Why doesn't he have me restrained? Doesn't he know what I'll do once this drug wears off? _**Cloud finally opened his other eye, glaring at Rufus**_. And why the hell is he taking off my clothes?_

**Rufus smirked, ****I wouldn't look at me that way if I were you, Cloud." **

**Cloud open and closed his fist, feeling his strength beginning to return**_. A few more minutes, and this asshole will be history._

**Rufus leaned down, sniffing the air near Clouds neck. Grimacing, he backed away. "When the hell was the last time you bathed Cloud, you smell terrible."**

_Prissy little bitches like you wouldn't understand what it's like to actually sweat_**Cloud held his tongue, waiting for his strength to fully return. He could feel he was close.**

"**I think I'll give you a bath first, then we'll work from there. How does that sound Cloud? Then I won't have to suffer with your terrible smell."**

_Time to wipe that grin off your fucking face Rufus. _**Cloud sprung up to attack Rufus, but quickly doubled over in horrific pain, onto the floor. Almost as quickly as it had started, the pain subsided. Cloud raised his hand to the object wrapped around his neck.**

**Rufus stood over Cloud. "Rule number one Cloud, don't attack your Master."**

**To be continued..**

* * *

**Alrighty, that's all for now. Worth continuing? Let me know. If there is tons of typos, sorry, don't feel like proof reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm feeling the love for this story. Thanks to all the sicko pervs like me who reviewed. **

**Don't expect to see Reno for awhile. **

**WARNING: You really shouldn't read the trash I write.**

**A/N: **_This is thoughts_

**Random babble: I wish I had a pet monkey that could write this shit for me. He'd probably do a better job.**

**Okay, here we go...**

* * *

**Pet Chapter 2 (Cloud POV)**

**"Rule number one Cloud, don't attack your Master."**

**Cloud shook his head. He felt that kind of pain before from materia. It was electricity that had just flowed through his body. **

**"Dammit Rufus! What the hell am I--" Cloud was cut off with another shock to his body. All Cloud could do was clench his teeth and wait for the pain to subside.**

**"Rule number two, never speak. Ever." Rufus turned, walking into a nearby room.**

**Cloud could hear the sound of water running. **What the fuck is with this guy! Why the hell does he want me here? What's the deal with the bath? What is the point of all this?! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY GODDAMN SENSE!

**"Your bath is ready," Rufus sang from the bathroom doorway. He crossed his arm over his chest, and leaned against the doorway waiting for Clouds reaction.**

**All Cloud did was glare at Rufus.**

**Rufus, uneffected by Clouds icy glare, laughed. "Now Cloud, do you really want the water to get cold?"**

**The Blonde bit his lip and stared at the white carpet beneath him. He supressed his urge to curse at his captor. He really didn't want to feel the collar again. **I'll do what he says now, and figure out how to kill him later. **Cloud rose to his feet. **

**"Aaah!" Every nerve ending in Clouds body stabbed him as he hit the floor again.**

**"Oooh... Cloud. I should mention rule number three. Never walk or stand on two legs. Only people do that." Rufus approached the pained man, lowering himself so he rested comfortably on his heels. He reached out his hand, running his fingers through Clouds hair.**

Only people do that? What!? **All Cloud could manage to do was stare at Rufus. He was completely confused, and having a hard tme handling the repetitive shocks to his body.**

**"Hmmm... you look confused Cloud. Are you?" Rufus asked, smiling gently as he continued to stroke Clouds hair.**

Of course I'm confused. You're fucking insane! **Cloud bit his tongue knowing that he would be shocked if he answered. **How the hell is he controlling the collar anyway?** Cloud stole a quick glance at Rufus' free hand, but didn't see a remote of any sort.**

**"Well Cloud, aren't you going to answer me." Rufus' finger curled in Clouds hair.**

Answer you? **Cloud sucked in his breath and hoped he wasn't about to be shocked again. He looked at Rufus, gave a quick nod, and waited for the pain. There was none.**

**"Good boy," Rufus patted Cloud on the head and rose to his feet, "you're learning quickly."**

**"Now Cloud, this is a very happy day for me, it should be one for you too," Rufus began.**

Why would this make me happy?

**"Did you know that when I was a child, all I ever wanted was my own pet. My parents, for some inexplicable reason, refused to let me have my own pet."**

What does this have to do with me?

**"I have gotten several pets since reaching adulthood, but have had some trouble finding the one that's right for me."**

I hope this isn't going where I think it's going.

**"But I think I have it right this time. You may very well be the perfect pet for me."**

This can't really be happening... can it? **Cloud slowly shook his head, refusing to believe Rufus.**

**"No Cloud, this is for real. You are my pet, and I am your master. I thought you'd be more grateful I took in a scraggly mutt like you, I'm a little disappointed. I'm sure you will soon discover how lucky you really are. Now get in the tub like a good boy."**

**Cloud wanted nothing more than to ring Rufus' neck. His fists clenched tightly as anger burned inside him. **I AM NOBODIES PET!! **He sprung towards Rufus, determined to end this all right now. As soon as the electricity coursed through his body, he regretted his actions. He immediately hit the carpet and desperately pulled at the collar, trying to free it from his neck. **Turn it off! Please... TURN IT OFF!! **Clouds eyes began to water. **Why won't he turn it off!? **After what felt like an eternity, the pain subsided.**

**"I shouldn't have to do that Cloud. I'm fairly certain I was clear about the rules." Rufus yawned, and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess some animals are more difficult to train than others. Now get in the tub."**

**Cloud rose to his hands and knees and obediently crawled to the tub. He had experienced more pain in his life than most men do and had tolerated it all. The repetitiveness of the shock collar was beginning to be more than he could handle. He knew that Rufus had shocked him much longer that last time, and he didn't want to find out how long his captor was willing to go with the next.**

**"Go ahead, get in the tub."**

**Cloud looked at the tub filled with bubbly water, then threw Rufus a questioning look.** Is it okay to get this collar wet? **He raised his hand to the collar hoping Rufus would understand.**

**Rufus laughed, "Don't worry, it's waterproof. But please, Cloud, don't make me use it while you're in there."**

**The look of warning on Rufus' face was enough to convince Cloud to behave in the tub. **I wouldn't be surprised if the pain is intensified in water. I don't want to find out for sure. **Cloud crawled into the warm, soapy water, sat down, and awaited further instruction. To Clouds surprise however, Rufus began to wash Clouds body himself. The only orders that came were to lift this limb, or turn that way. **

**After all of Clouds exposed body was washed, Rufus ordered Cloud to his hands and knees. Cloud brought himself back on all fours. He knew what was coming next. Cloud tried to mentally prepare himself. **Don't freak out. You knew he'd get there eventually. It'll be over quickly. Don't try to punch him. **Cloud closed his eyes when the washcloth touched his privates. Despite his mental pep talk, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He turned his face away, so Rufus wouldn't see. He didn't want Rufus to have that satisfaction. **Hurry up already.

**Rufus was being anything but quick. He took his time washing Clouds manhood making sure every little bit was throughly clean. It was beginning to make Cloud feel way more uncomfortable than he already was. Relief washed over Cloud when Rufus began to scrub the his ass. **Good. This is almost over.

**Rufus continued scrubbing a bit longer, then dropped the washcloth into the water. **Finally, this shit is over.** Cloud began to lower himself into a sitting position.**

**"Don't move!" Rufus hissed, giving Cloud a sharp slap on his ass, "You're not completely clean yet."**

**Cloud stayed in the dog like position. **Fucker.

**Rufus began to run his hands over Clouds ass cheeks, gently massaging them. **This can't be good. **Cloud braced himself, not sure where this was going, but knowing he wouldn't like it. **

**Rufus' fingers wandered down to the tight opening of Clouds ass. He placed the tip of his middle finger at the entrance, and slowly began to insert.**

**Cloud instantly jerked forward, removing the invader from his body.**

**"Do you need to be disciplined, Cloud?" Rufus asked calmly.**

No, don't shock me again**. Cloud quickly shook his head no.**

**"Have you ever had anything up your ass before?"**

Why the hell would I?! **Cloud shook his head again.**

**Rufus looked pleased, "Hold still and relax." Rufus reinserted his middle finger, sending it as far in as his hand allowed.**

**Cloud squeezed his eyes shut. **This isn't happening. This is a dream. I don't have a finger going in and out of my ass. I'm not being kept as a pet. There is no collar. None of this is happening.

"**There, all clean." Rufus announced, "Out of the tub."**

**Cloud crawled out and allowed Rufus to towel dry him.**

**"Come," Rufus said as he sauntered back into the bedroom, "It's time for bed."**

**Cloud followed Rufus like a dog, hating himself for so readily following his captor. He sat down and waited as Rufus changed to white silk pajamas, brushed his teeth, and turned off the lights. The room remained dimly lit from some light from behind the window curtains.**

**Crawling into his bed, Rufus said one final thing to Cloud, "Sleep anywhere you want, but stay off the furniture."**

**Cloud looked around the dark room, trying to ignore how cold his bare flesh felt in the air conditioned room. He crawled over to the nearest corner to keep himself warmer. **As soon as you're asleep Rufus, you're a dead man.

To be continued...

* * *

**So there's chapter 2. Hope it was enjoyed. Let me know. I'm a struggling writer. As in, it's a struggle for me to write anything. Writing doesn't come naturally to me, so I hope this is coming out fairly readable. That's all I can ask for.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry. I know it's been a long time since I updated. But I'm feeling incredibly inspired lately. This chapter is uber short, but it's better than nothing, right? So, enjoy. =)

* * *

**Pet Chapter 3 (Cloud POV)**

**Cloud crouched in the corner of Rufus bedroom clutching his knees to his chest for warmth. Earlier, he had attempted to attack Rufus as he slept, only to be greeted with another shock to his system. He didn't know how Rufus knew he was about to be attacked, but he made sure Cloud knew the painful punishment. Cloud spent the remainder of the night trying to think up a new plan of escape, but the darkness had left him with little to work with. Now the sun was beginning to peek into the room, and Cloud was beginning to feel a sense of dread wash over him.**

Why did Reno do this to me? Why does he work for this lunatic? **Cloud silently beat his forehead against his knees. **No, this is my fault. I should have been more careful. I should have considered Reno more of a threat. **Every time Cloud had battled Reno in the past, it had always been the same. Reno would yap too much, make a stupid mistake, and Cloud would overpower him. **I'm an idiot. Now I'm paying the price. But why is this the price? **Cloud squirmed a little remembering the sensation of Rufus' finger in his body but he quickly shoved the memory away. **I've got to get out of here...

"**Why Cloud, did you get any sleep?"**

**Cloud rose his head from his knees to acknowledge his captor, but wouldn't make eye contact.**

"**Tsk. Staying up all night isn't very healthy Cloud. You have circles under your eyes**."

I'd like to see you try to sleep naked on the floor.

"**Well, I think it's time for breakfast, don't you?"**

**Cloud was definitely hungry. **I hope he doesn't give me dog food... **Cloud shifted to his hands and knees and followed Rufus into a small kitchen. He sat and watched as Rufus prepared an omelette and filled a bowl with water. When Rufus finished with the omelette, he placed it on a small wooden table and laid the bowl of water on the floor in front of Cloud. **

"**Here you go. Enjoy." Rufus went to the table and began eating the omelette.**

This is it? A bowl of water? That bastard is going to eat eggs right in front of me and give me a fucking bowl of water?!?

**Rufus gave Cloud a puzzled look, "Something wrong Cloud?" **You know what's wrong. **"If you don't want any water, I can get rid of it."**

**Not wanting to lose what little he had, Cloud picked up the bowl of water to drink.**

"**Cloud, that is not how a pet drinks his water! Now do it right!"**

Please don't shock me! **The Blonde quickly placed the water bowl back on the floor.** **He dipped his head down, carefully trying to drink the water without using his hands. **

"**That's better." Rufus said patting Cloud on the head, "Now I suppose you are probably hungry?"**

Don't touch me. **Resisting the urge to pull away from Rufus's touch, Cloud looked into the blue eyes. **Just give me something to eat already!

**Rufus stood again, fetching a jar from the cabinet. He sat back down in front of Cloud, with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, you'll get your meal if you're a good boy."**

**Clouds eyes widened as Rufus unbuttoned the fly of his white pajamas, pulling out his manhood. **What the fuck is he doing???

**Rufus leisurely stroked himself in front of Cloud, not stopping until he had become fully erect. He reached for the jar and placed a small dab of what looked like peanut butter on the tip of his arousal, "Show me how hungry you are Cloud. Have a taste."**

No no no no no! **Cloud remained still, halfway from shock, halfway from disgust. All he manage to do was stare at Rufus' peanut butter tipped erection. **Will he shock me if I don't do this?

**Rufus sighed, "Cloud, if you don't show me you're hungry, then you won't be fed. Are you hungry?"**

**Cloud finally tore his gaze away from Rufus' hard member, wanting just to stare at the floor again and forget he was ever hungry. He shook his head slightly to answer Rufus. **No, I won't do it.

"**Alright. You don't have to eat if you don't want to. Nobody is forcing you." Rufus got up from his chair, and stood in front of Cloud. **

**Cloud gulped realizing that Rufus' throbbing erection was now just a couple inches away from his face. **He's going to make me do this anyway. He's going to shock me if I don't.

**Rufus lowered his hand, wiping the peanut butter of himself with his index finger. Slowly, he brought the finger to his mouth**, **lasciviously licking it clean. "Mmmm. It tastes really good. You're missing out Cloud." Rufus ran his fingers through Clouds hair gently, "Stay still and I promise I won't shock you."**

**Cloud ran his tongue over his lips nervously, but kept his body completely still. He didn't want to be shocked, but felt a slight appreciation for the warning. To Clouds surprised, Rufus began to stroke himself again. As seconds of stroking turned into minutes, Cloud began to feel relieved. **He's not going to make me put his dick in my mouth. Thank God for that.

**Rufus started stroking himself faster and gripped the hair on the back of Clouds head, pulling Clouds head closer, "Uhn..." he groaned, spilling his seed on Clouds face**.

**Cloud immediately squeezed his eyes shut as the liquid hit his face. It mostly splattered on the left side of his face, hitting his eye and nose, and dribbling down to his cheek and mouth.** **He fought the urge to immediately wipe the disgusting fluid off his face figuring it would only upset Rufus. Cracking open his right eye, he looked back up at Rufus.**

**Rufus smiled down at him, "Beautiful." he said, running his fingers through Clouds hair again, "simply beautiful."**

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

Me thinks I am a sick sick puppy. And it only gets worse from here. XD Please review!

Oh... and since I know nothing about writing since I'm not REALLY a writer, can someone explain to me what a Beta reader is for and if I need one. Is it just to check grammar and shit? Is there more to it? I dunno. Someone tell me!!


End file.
